El templo del Amor y la Lujuria
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: El aniversario de esta fogosa pareja, un extraño y un regalo muuuy especial. Contiene lemon


Los primeros rayos del Sol de esa mañana comenzaban a entrar por el ventanal. Su majestuoso cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por delicadas sabanas de seda blanca. A su lado, sobre la mesita había una brillante rosa roja en un florero con agua. Ese Sol había logrado despertarlo. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos color cielo. Estiro sus brazos y sonrío. Hoy era un día muy importante para el, era su aniversario y se sentía muy feliz de estar con la persona a la que amaba. Se levanto y miro hacia el ventanal. ¡Que lindo día! Exclamo. Se dirigió hasta el baño a darse una ducha rápida, ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo. Se perfumo todo el cuerpo con una fragancia de rosas. Seco su largo y ondulado cabello y lo cepillo durante largo rato hasta dejarlo suave brillante y sedoso. Se puso ese brillo de cereza en los labios, que tanto le gustaba a su chico. Fue hasta el armario y busco la ropa que se había comprado para estrenarla ese día. Se vistió, se miro al espejo por ultima vez y salio corriendo con la rosa en la mano en busca del amor de su vida.

Corrió hasta la casa de capricornio y entro rápidamente sin golpear la puerta.

_ ¡Shura! ¡Shura, mi amor! ¡Feliz aniver… ¿Dónde se metió?

Lo busco por todo el templo pero no lo encontró ni rastros del peliverde. Se desespero "¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿O se fue y olvido este día tan importante?". Fue por todo el santuario preguntando si alguien lo había visto.

_ ¡Saga! ¡Saga!

_ ¿Que pasa Afrodita? ¿Estas bien?

_No, ¿No has visto a Shura?

_Es raro, en todo el día no he sabido nada de el. Todas las mañanas viene a entrenar con nosotros, pero hoy no. ¿Y tu no deberías estar entrenando?

_No, es que hoy es un día especial y…

_Ven conmigo, un caballero de Athena debe hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en forma.

Toma del brazo a Afrodita y lo lleva a donde estaban los demás caballeros.

_No Saga, por favor hoy no. Estoy buscando a Shura, debes ayudarme.

_Después del entrenamiento.

Con lo poco que le gustaba luchar al peliceleste, tuvo que hacerlo. Pero ese día estaba desconcentrado, no podía dejar de pensar en Shura, eso lo preocupaba. Entonces ese día lo derrotaron varias veces, estaba todo golpeado y lastimado, ya no podía más. Además Saga lo obligo a hacer flexiones y abdominales tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

Al final del día, Afro se encontraba tirado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba boca arriba, inmóvil y con los ojos desorbitados. Mu pasaba por ahí con una botella de agua en la mano muy tranquilo. Al ver al caballero de piscis ahí se sorprendió y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

_¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita! Por Athena ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Ahhh… Shuraa…. Ahhh… aguaa…

Aries levanto su cabeza y le dio de beber el agua que traía. Poco a poco va recuperando algo de sus fuerzas, ahora, por lo menos, poda hablar.

_ ¿Que te sucede? Has estado muy extraño hoy. Además recién nombraste a Shura ¿Qué pasa con el? No lo he visto en todo el día.

_ ¡Shura! -sobresaltado- ¿Tu tampoco lo has visto? Estoy furioso. Se va y ni siquiera es capaz de avisarme.

_Es raro. El esta todo el día pensando en ti. Siempre te nombra, se nota que esta enamorado.

Al peliceleste se lleno de brillo la mirada. El no sabía que Shura lo amaba tanto. Como es un poco frío y jamás le había dicho un "te amo" no estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el. Se levanto de golpe asustando a Mu que se quedo helado.

_Gracias Mu, gracias. Eres un ángel.

_Jeje de nada Afro- sonrojándose.

Salio corriendo del lugar de entrenamiento. Al principio podía correr, pero luego el dolor se lo impedía haciendo que frenara por momentos. Decidió llamarlo al celular, pero se dio cuenta de que, por la emoción que tenia esa mañana, lo había olvidado sobre la mesa. No le quedaba más remedio que ir a su casa a buscarlo.

Deathmask pasaba por ahí y lo vio correr un poco dolorido. Siempre había tenido una obsesión enfermiza por el hermoso y sensual caballero de piscis. "Esta es mi oportunidad" se dijo y comenzó a seguirlo. Sabía que no estaba su 'querido' novio para defenderlo y además no se encontraba en muy buen estado.

El peliceleste entro a su casa agotado de tanto entrenar y correr por su amor. Entro casi arrastrándose por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina a buscar el celular. Cuando quiso tomarlo, sintió unos ruidos extraños en la casa.

_ ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Grito muerto de miedo con una rosa en la mano.

Dio unos pasos hasta que sintió un brazo que lo apresaba por la espalda y una voz que se le hacia muy conocida.

_Por fin encontré el momento- le susurro al oído.

_De… Dethmask? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Llego nuestro momento Afrodita. Siempre he querido pasarla bien contigo. Y ahora que Shura no esta podemos divertirnos sin problemas.

_Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo amo a Shura y, además, no quiero nada contigo ¿Me oíste?

_ ¿Como que no quieres nada conmigo? Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

_No, no! ¡Suéltame!!

Cáncer tomo al pisciano entre sus brazos y lo condujo hacia la habitación. Afrodita no paraba de gritar, pero no tenia fuerzas para luchar con un hombre así. Lo arrojo en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo.

_ ¡Ya déjame! ¡No me toques con tus horribles manos!

_ ¡Cállate! Vas a ser mío, nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

_Aaarrg… ¡No!

DM se arrojo encima del peliceleste volteándolo. Comenzó a tocarlo mientras el se defendía como podía. De pronto se oye la puerta.

_ ¡Mi pececito hermoso! ¡Ya llegue! Perdón por no haberte dicho que me iba, era una sorpresa y…

Era Shura con una caja de bombones para su amado.

_ ¡Shura! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Aux…

El peliazul le tapo la boca para que no siga gritando. Al oír esto, el caballero de capricornio empezó a buscarlo por todos los rincones de la casa. Entro a la habitación y se encontró con una terrible escena.

Piscis estaba semidesnudo llorando mientras DM intentaba salir por la ventana.

_ ¡Ahora vas a morir Deathmask!- furioso como nunca antes.

_Espera Shura yo…

_¡¡¡¡¡Excalibur!!!!!

El peliverde ejecuto su ataque haciendo que el caballero de cáncer vuele por los aires y se estrelle con las escaleras del templo.

_ ¡Nunca más te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Afrodita!

El peliazul salio corriendo al ver la cara de furia que tenía Shura. Nunca más se atrevería a intentar lastimar al pisciano.

El peliverde corrió hasta la cama donde se encontraba un Afrodita destrozado.

_Afro, mi amor ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

_Llegaste justo a tiempo, no llego a hacerme nada. Pero no me veas, estoy horrible, no puedes verme en este estado- secándose las lágrimas.

El capricorniano sonrió y levanto su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_Jamás podrías estar horrible. Eres el más hermoso de todo el mundo. No solo por fuera sino por dentro, tu corazón es tan lindo y suave como tus bellas rosas.

_ ¿Enserio piensas eso de mi?- con los ojos brillantes.

_Claro. Eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo.

El peliceleste sonrío alegre. Lo abrazo y lo beso muy tiernamente.

_Yo también te amo, tu eres hermoso. Desde que te conocí me haces tan feliz. Feliz aniversario amor mío.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de pasión. La falta de oxigeno fue lo único que pudo separarlos por un instante. Se miraron fijamente sonriendo. El chico de ojos celestes acaricio el rostro del peliverde, mientras este lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura. Era un momento mágico. El color del atardecer iluminaba ese cuarto. Ambos miraron al cielo para contemplar ese instante tan romántico abrazados. El pisciano dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del hermoso capricornio, quien lo abrazo más fuerte aun, como si quisiera mantenerlo por siempre a su lado. Cuando culmino ese atardecer y cayo por fin la noche, volvieron a unirse con un suave beso lleno de ternura. Cuando se separaron por un momento, Shura se acordó de algo, dejo los bombones para Afrodita en la mesa.

_ ¡Ah! Me había olvidado, te traje un regalo, ya mismo voy a buscarlo.

Salio rápidamente para la cocina. Tomo el paquete y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación. Al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa que lo dejo boquiabierto. El piso estaba cubierto por un camino de pétalos de rosa que llegaban hasta la cama, donde había muchas rosas encimadas que desplegaban un aroma excepcional. El joven dorado salio del baño con una bata blanca que dejaba al descubierto su pálido torso.

_ ¿Te gusto mi regalo capricornio?- con una voz muy sensual.

_Es… impresionante, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste en tan poco tiempo?

_Mi amor por ti hace milagros.

_Bueno… Ehh… yo te traje esto. Espero que te guste- dándole el obsequio.

_ ¡Shura! Como me compras bombones… Voy a engordar…

_Lo siento Afro, yo…

_ ¿Te lo creíste, tonto? Todo lo que provenga de ti me encanta… Además los compraste en esa tienda que tanto me gusta.

No lo dejo decir nada más. Lo beso muy apasionadamente y luego lo arrojo en la cama. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con salvajismo. Mientras, pasaba su tibia lengua por el cuello del peliverde haciéndolo estremecer.

_Vas a ser mío, capricornio. Muéstrame el poder de tu Excalibur.

_Jeje… tranquilo Afro, más despacio. Esta noche debe ser mágica.

_No puedo esperar, no me pidas eso. Quiero sentirte en mi- mirándolo con lascivia.

_Déjame amarte.

Lo tomo de los brazos y lo hizo girar, quedando encima de el. Comenzó besar cada rincón del delicado cuerpo de su amado. El peliceleste se arqueaba al sentir los labios y la dulce lengua del chico de ojos verdes pasearse por su cuerpo, dejando marcas de pasión en el camino. El guerrero de la décima casa empezó a desatar la bata que cubría a piscis. Gemía levemente al sentir sus manos acariciarlo. Se deshizo de esa prenda, dejándolo desnudo ante sus ojos. El hermoso guerrero ya no aguantaba las ganas de tener al joven capricornio. Mientras este lo miraba y lo acariciaba tan dulcemente que lo hacia estremecer aun mas.

El peliceleste estiro sus brazos y con sus manos comenzó a tocar los abdominales de Shura, bajando despacio hasta su entrepierna. Apretó fuertemente el duro miembro del capricorniano, quien soltó un profundo gemido. En un acto de pasión, le arranco esa molesta prenda, dejándolo desnudo también. Ambos estaban extasiados al sentirse tan cerca, se deseaban tanto que no importaba ni el tiempo ni el lugar. Sentir el roce de sus miembros incrementaba los gemidos que cada vez eran más sonoros. Sus cuerpos se encontraban llenos de un sudor que le daba un suave brillo a su piel. El peliverde bajo por el cuerpo de Afrodita, mientras lo lamia con deseo. Llego hasta su virilidad y vio el estado de excitación que tenia su chico. Lo metió en su boca y empezó a succionarlo intensamente. El caballero de piscis se aferraba a las sabanas y arqueaba su espalda, mientras se mordía en labio inferior. Soltó un fuerte gemido, y se vació en la boca del chico de ojos verdes.

Shura volvió a unirse a Afrodita con un interminable beso apasionado. Volteo suavemente al peliceleste y comenzó a adentrarse despacio en el. Lo penetro por completo y empezó a embestirlo aumentando su ritmo cada tanto.

_Ahhh… Shura… Dame más… Ahhhhh… Tú sabes lo que me gusta.

Esto hizo que el bello chico de ojos verdes se moviera con mas fuerza dentro de el, haciéndolo gemir cada vez mas alto. El chico de piscis sentía como crecía el miembro de Shura dentro de el, una sensación que al principio le provocaba dolor, pero al pasarse los minutos se convertía en una pasión desbordada e incontrolable. Los sonidos que ambos emitían se hacían cada vez mas sonoros. Si alguien pasaba por ahí se daría cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en ese templo.

_Ohh… Afro… Mmmm…

Los movimientos de ambos se habían intensificado. El guerrero de piscis arqueaba su espalda, mientras que el peliverde hacia para atrás su cabeza con cada embestida. El momento ya se venían. Con un grito de lujuria, Shura acabo en el interior del peliceleste y ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama. Afrodita se acerco lentamente a su sexy caballero. Apoyo su cabeza en ese pálido pecho, y lo abrazo fuertemente. El joven dorado correspondió ese abrazo y comenzó a acariciar los brillantes y sedosos cabellos de piscis.

_Feliz aniversario mi amor- aun con la respiración entrecortada.

_Oh, mi Shura, eso fue… asombroso.

_Quisiera que este momento nunca termine.

_Yo también pero… tengo un poco de hambre… ¡Ya se! Espérame, que ya regreso.

El chico de ojos celestes se levanto como resorte de la cama. Con toda esa pasión salvaje, el guerrero de la décima casa no sabia lo que podría traer su novio. De pronto, entro Afrodita con una gran sonrisa y la caja de bombones en la mano. Se lanzo encima de Shura y volvió a abrazarlo con ternura.

_Mira lo que traje, lo vamos a disfrutar juntos.

_No Afro, yo los traje para ti, son tu regalo.

_Ay tonto, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a comer todo eso? Además yo si lo quiero compartir contigo. Nadie me dice que no capricornio ¿Me oíste?- fingiendo enojo.

_Por eso te amo tanto… Ahora no puedes arrepentirte, ya veras como se te acaban esos bombones. Nunca podrás ganarme piscis.

_Eso esta por verse.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a jugar como niños, peleándose por quien agarraba la caja con los bombones, hasta que en un momento a Afro se le resbalaron de las manos y se esparcieron en todo el colchón.

_Mira lo que has hecho ajajá! Eres un travieso- con una mirada provocativa.

_Ajam… Soy un travieso… ¿Vas a castigarme?

_El único castigo que te mereces es que te mate a besos.

Shura lo abraza y comienza a besarlo de la manera más dulce que podía. Así siguieron jugando hasta que les gano el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos profundamente. El incidente que había ocurrido antes quedo totalmente olvidado. Ese malvado nunca mas se atrevería a tocar a Afrodita. Ese fue el primer aniversario de esta fogosa pareja, sin duda, no seria el último.

_**Fin**_


End file.
